Maxwell Dillon
Maxwell "Max" Dillon (Electro) is a mutate. Relationships *Jonathan Dillon (father, deceased) *Anita Dillon (mother, deceased) *Norma Lynn (ex-wife) Powers and Abilities Powers Electrostatic energy generation: Max possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy. his body automatically begins to recharge his stores. Max can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges; he can discharge anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximus charge is more than enough to kill a man. Max can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source and channeling the electricity through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. *''Lightning bolt projection:'' The simplest manifestation of his ability is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through the air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning (about 150,000 feet per second). The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it can be influenced by conducting substances, like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolts have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about one hundred feet. *''Electromagnetic propulsion:'' Max can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the eneergy expenditure is enormous. To a limited degree, he can also mimic Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability by using his electromagnetic field to become attracted to the fields of iron bars in buildings. *''Electrical detection:'' Max's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Max can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Max can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically-controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. *''Electrocution:'' The electric flux of Max's skin is such that, when his electric charge is at its maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. *''Recharging:'' By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he can expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. *''Electrical conversion:'' The electricity coursing through his body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative abilities. When fully charged, Max is able to lift about five hundred pounds. *''Metal ionization:'' Max was taught by Doctor Octopus during a stint in prison that he can ionize metals. *''Disruption:'' Max's powers can disrupt Spider-Man's electrostatic ability to cling to walls. *''Localized electromagnetic storms:'' Max once defeated the Invisible Woman when he created a localized electromagnetic storm. This allowed him to carbonize the air around her and imprison her in a sheath of rock-hard electro-carbon atoms. This effectively made a statue out of her. *''Electrical immunity:'' Max's body is immune to the effects of electricity from his own body and that of other sources as well. Hence, Max cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. Weaknesses When he is fully-charged, Max is extremely sensitive to anything that may "short-circuit" him, such as water. Due to the experiments Spider-Man conducted on him, Max can lose control over his powers, which causes him to burn-out and collapse. Category:Mutates